


I Still Believe

by crownofdaisies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofdaisies/pseuds/crownofdaisies
Summary: Set at the end of 4x06. Bellamy returns to Arkadia, Clarke volunteers for Abby’s nightblood experiment, feelings ensue.





	

 

He kept thinking back to what Octavia had said to him before he left. _Octavia_. His little sister. He subconsciously placed a hand over his chest as he felt the pain all over again _._ Thoughts of her kept echoing in his head. He knew how stubborn she could be once she had her mind set on something. Bellamy has always managed to make up with her eventually, but it was never over an issue like this. 

_Lincoln_. The hand he placed over his chest clenched into a fist as the guilt threatened to overwhelm him once more. The man his sister loved so dearly, gone – and she obviously thought that he had a part to play in his death too. Bellamy himself had wondered many times if things would have gone differently if he had made different decisions. Octavia made it clear to him that she would’ve _killed_ him, too, if not for the fact that they were related. 

Now, if the nightblood method doesn’t work, he doubted he had much time left to reconcile with Octavia. Still, he had to try. “I’m gonna take the Rover back to camp.” 

Clarke glanced at him. “Octavia?”

He wasn’t surprised she knew exactly what he was thinking about. “Pathetic, right? She hates me but I keep coming back for more.” 

“She’s your sister. She’s blood. She’ll come around and see how special you are.” If it were anybody else, he would have closed up. But with Clarke… it’s different. At times, he felt like she understood him better than he knew himself. She always knew the words to say to make him feel better. 

Bellamy looked over at the girl standing next to him, and he had a sudden thought. “Clarke… if I don’t see you again–”

“No. You will.” Her voice was firm and somehow, he believed her. Like he always did. But… what was he about to say to her? Before he could continue to dwell on it, a voice pierced through his thoughts.

“We’ve got a problem.” It came from Roan. That can’t be good.

 

* * *

He drove back to camp, as they agreed upon. Clarke and Roan were still going to take the remaining barrels of hydrazine to the lab. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Clarke had reassured him when they parted ways. 

He nodded, then reminded her once again, “Keep your radio with you at all times. Keep me updated. _Stay safe_.” He couldn’t emphasize the last part enough. “Alright?”

He had stood there at the docks until the boat was out of sight. Then he started his lone drive home. 

 

* * *

Octavia was gone. Bellamy didn’t know what to do. He panicked. He blamed himself. Then he started the search for her. He has been combing through the forests for the past few days, leaving camp at the break of dawn and only returning when it was too dark to see, but there was no sign of Octavia anywhere. 

He told Clarke about this over the radio, and she had told him that Octavia will come back. He allowed himself to believe in that and prayed that she was right. If he had to believe in someone, it would be Clarke. 

* * *

“What? No!” 

“Calm down, Bellamy. It was just a suggestion.” Kane put a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

“Well, no. Abby can’t possibly agree to this.”

Jasper, who was looking at them in amusement, chirped, “She was the one who thought of this, actually, and Clarke volunteered for it.”

“No.” 

Nathan caught Monty and Harper looking at him. _Nope_. He shook his head. Stubborn Bellamy is almost impossible to talk to. Octavia and Clarke were probably the only people who could get through to him, but both of them were not here and one of them was the person in question. He looked from Harper to Monty for help, but the latter simply gestured at Bellamy with his chin. _Fine_.

“Bellamy…”

“She can’t do this!”

The rest of them glanced at each other, then back to Bellamy. Nathan made sure to communicate with his eyes. _I told you this wasn’t gonna work_.

“Bellamy. You know Abby wouldn’t have suggested this if it wasn’t the last resort,” Harper said in the gentlest voice possible.

“I could go. I’ll volunteer!” 

“Bellamy… it doesn’t work like that.” It was Monty who spoke up this time. He flinched involuntarily when Bellamy scowled at him. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Monty sighed. “What I mean is… not everyone is fit to undergo the experiment. Luna is the most suitable as the blood runs in her, but she is also the last nightblood left and we can’t take the risk.” 

“What about Clarke? She’s not a nightblood!” Bellamy demanded.

“No, she isn’t. But… when she took the Flame, she did a blood transfusion with Ontari and based on test results, she’s the next most suitable person to undergo the experiment, Bellamy. Any other person who tries to do it will die, most probably.”

His head hummed as he tried to digest this information. “And Clarke?” 

“With Clarke…” Monty hesitated, “Abby says she has a fifty percent chance.” 

The room fell silent. Then, as if it was all staged, static buzzed from Kane’s radio.

“Hello? Kane? This is Clarke speaking. Can you hear me?”

Kane took a look at Bellamy, who now had his head in his hands. “Kane here. Is everything alright over there?”

“Everything is fine here. But… can you put Bellamy on for a minute, please?” 

Bellamy didn’t wait for Kane to pass him the radio. He grabbed it and took a breath before replying, “Clarke. You can’t do this. Please- please don’t do it.” 

The talkie buzzed with static, but no one spoke on the other end. Finally, “Bellamy… you know this is the only way.” Clarke’s voice was soft and resigned as she said this. “I refuse to put anyone else in danger, and I have the best chance of surviving the experiment. My mom and Jackson will do their best, and… we’ll see. Alright?” 

Bellamy knew what she and Monty said was right. She was their best chance. But he still wasn’t convinced. He couldn’t just let her go like that. “Clarke. Before we parted ways, you said that I’ll be able to see you again. Did you mean it? Do you still believe it?” 

“Yes, I meant it. And I still believe it.” _Determined as always_. _And forever putting her people before herself, regardless of the danger she has to face. But that’s the Clarke I know and love._ Love _._ It was as if Bellamy knew it all along. How many times has he looked at her and thought to himself how beautiful she was? How many times has he caught himself thinking about her during sleepless nights, or when he was supposed to focus on something else? How many times has he replayed Clarke’s smiles - those she reserved for him only - so he wouldn’t forget? So, yes. He loved her, and it would seem that his heart had known it all along.   


It took an immense amount of self-control not to just blurt it out right there and then. Instead, what he was about to say went against everything his heart told him. It killed him to say this next sentence, but Bellamy knew he had to and his voice was surprisingly calm. “Go do what you have to do, Princess. Just know that if you break your promise, I’ll never forgive you.” _Wrong_. He’ll never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope this wasn't too awful~ feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated as this is my first time writing a fic! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: This was written /before/ 4x07 came out. Talk about it with me on Tumblr! beatricebavdelaire.tumblr.com :)


End file.
